


Worst Day of My Life

by shywrxter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, Drabble, F/M, Lots of Angst, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shywrxter/pseuds/shywrxter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst day of Rose Tyler's life was the day she lost the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble based on the episode where the Doctor nearly tells Rose he loves her. This is about what Rose was feeling and thinking the night she lost the man she loved. Hope everyone likes, laves kudos, or comments :)

The ride to their new home in the parallel universe was silent. Jackie dare not say anything, Pete was quiet as he drove the car, listening to Rose’s barely concealed sobs behind him. Even Mickey was quiet, sitting next to the girl he loved and watching her fall apart, still hanging unto the unfinished words from her beloved Doctor.

_“Rose Tyler, I…”_

Then he was gone.

It was the very words that Rose had been waiting forever to hear. With all the adventures they had together, with everything they been through, it only seemed natural to fall for the doctor. Her doctor. It seems that Fate really was a bitch and slapped Rose across the face. This time, the Doctor wasn’t coming back.

She should’ve been happy. She had her father, and a decent place to live. But all she could feel was overwhelming sadness. The only positive side to this situation was that she saved the universe from the daleks and the cybermen, which wasn’t bad, she guessed.

Worth losing the Doctor over? She wasn’t sure.

She knew how selfish she sounded right now. Her relationship with doctor over the fate of the earth? It was obvious which one was the logical one to save. And she didn’t regret her decision. She had to pull the lever, even if it meant she would die.

Part of her wished that Pete never bothered to save her.

As soon as they got back home, Rose went straight to her room. She ignored her mother’s quiet protests pointedly and closed and locked the door behind her. Letting out a sad sigh, she undressed and redressed in an over sized t-shirt before crawling into bed, pulling the covers up and over her and curling up.

This had to be the worst day of her life.

Never had she experienced such sadness. She missed the Doctor so much it hurt. Tears leaked out her eyes, honestly, her throat began to hurt with how much she was crying.

What was he going to say?

“Rose Tyler, I will miss you.”?

“Rose Tyler, I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”?

“Rose Tyler, I love you.”?

Her heart soared a bit as she reached over to her side table and grabbed the TARDIS key. She ran her thumb over the smooth surface of it, replaying the words over and over again in her head on endless repeat. She wasn’t sure if he was actually going to say that or not, the Doctor’s feelings have always been a mystery to her. She knew how she felt, and so did the Doctor, but she never got to hear what he felt towards her.

And now she never will.

More tears fell down her cheeks as she laid on her side, her arm curled up under her head and her hand still caressing the key in her hand. She stared at it blankly, the memory of when he first gave it to her playing in front of her eyes.

It was almost domestic, in a way. It was a newfound bond between them, when he gave her the key. It was the moment where Rose truly began to fall for him.

All the adventures, the witty banter, the small flirtations thrown here and there, it was all building up to something.

But that was all over now.

She let out another sob and buried her face into the pillow, squeezing the TARDIS key so tight that it hurt.

Yeah, this was definitely the worst day of her life.

The day she lost the Doctor.


End file.
